


Luck Runs Out

by SkylerSkyhigh



Series: MythicalTale [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Gen, Highschool girl, Lucy is a teenager, Lucy is lucky, Mentioned Character Death, MythicalTale, One Shot, luck, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Lucy is often labeled as the lucky girl. Every good thing that happened often related to her. She is very lucky, unnaturally so. But there's a saying with luck.It runs out.





	Luck Runs Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still on break but I had this idea to make a mythical object. So I did! Note; this is related to the main story- Solod/ Song Of Love Or Death. It involves blood and death so read at your own risk!

Lucy is often called the lucky girl. Admittedly she's not one of the prettiest of girls, nor is she the most talented, famous or smartest. But she is the luckiest. 

The high school girl is a shy meek, rather to be alone than socializing with other people. Maybe be accompanied by her dog at home. The simplicity of her beauty is nothing to gawk at or gained any of the boys attention. Her long auburn hair sleek and smooth with a few flower pins decorating her hair. Her big brown eyes doesn't catch anyone's attention nor does her small sweet voice. She isn't rich but she's not poor either. The only valuable thing about her is a small golden coin tied with a silver chain around her neck. The necklace was given to her after her mother's death. A family heirloom, passed down from generation to generation. So it's not that valuable other than a conversation starter. She does have her quirks but none of them are enough to catch anyone's attention. Truly, she is just another face in the crowd. The difference between her than the rest of the crowd however is her luck. 

Throughout her life she had been considered lucky. Ever since her mother's death, which was the worst day of her life, she had begun having amazing luck. Whenever she had lest expect it, good things would happen to her. Multiple times she had stumbled upon items and dropped money by accident. People giving her items she needed just by coincidence. Winning a game or getting away from a fight just by pure luck. Many have tried to trip her up or bully her but somehow through luck, she never got bothered beyond a few insults. 

Her father called her Lucky Lucy due to these repeating bouts of good luck. Lucy never believed in luck. If she was lucky, her mother wouldn't have died and she would be happy. No, she doesn't believe in luck. But she does believe in good actions equals to good outcomes. So she strive to be the kindest person in the world. She has experienced heartbreak, she never wanted anyone to feel the pain she felt. 

Which left her in this situation. 

Walking home from school, Lucy began pondering about tomorrow. The teacher had, luckily, called in sick so she had time to finish her unfinished homework and hand it in on time. During class, someone had ruined her art project accidentally but they had offered to help her fix it. At lunch, her best friend gave her an apple because she had extra meaning that Lucy doesn't have to use her pocket money to buy food today. But her dad called in saying that he has work to do so he couldn't pick her up from school today meaning she had to walk home. 

The girl let out a small sigh of annoyance as he walked down the sidewalk. Today was normal for her and she had gotten used to the unexpected nature of her life. She had given up trying to plan what to do because they never go the way she wanted. After ten tries, she had gotten tired of planning and just let whatever happen, happen. 

As she was about to cross the street, something in her peripherals caught her eye. She turned her head into an alley and spotted something under a piece of newspaper. Despite her mind saying to leave, she began walking towards the piece of paper and into the alley. A whisper of a song in her ear, inaudible beyond the haze in her mind. 

She approached the pile and knelt down in front of the object. With hesitancy, she reached a hand out to remove the paper and threw it behind her. Under it is a small brown bag tied with a gold ribbon. She picked it up, hearing the clink of coins inside and she gasped. Someone must have dropped their money!

She stood up with the bag in hand and turned around to head to the police station to report some missing money. She stopped however when someone stood at the mouth of the alley. The person is an adult male from what she could see. His body covered with torn jeans and a baggy dark green hoodie with the hood up. She jumped in fear when he saw a glint of metal in his hand, a blade. 

She gave a small smile, his body starting to shake with fear. "H-hello. D-did you want anything?" she asks. 

The man grinned as his eyes roamed her small body. "Yeah. You look a little lost girly. Want me to take you home?"

"Uh no thanks. I'm not lost, I just came to pick this up and give it to it's owner." she said truthfully, motioning to the brown bag in her hands. 

"Oh? Uh yes, that's mine." the man said and walked towards her with his hand outstretched. Lucy took a fearful step back. 

"Oh, okay. Here you go." Lucy said and threw the money to him clumsily. She didn't even bothered to check if it was true or not. She doesn't want to be trapped here with him. 

The man caught the bag with ease. He shook the bag and smiled at the girl. "Thank you little one. Since you've been so kind, I'll buy you a drink. It's on me." he offered. 

"No thanks. I better get home now." she said hurriedly and tried to walk past the man. But his hand grasped her arm in a tight hold. She winced in pain and turns her head to face him. He smiles maliciously at her, a hint of lust in her eyes. 

"I wasn't...asking." he said lowly. 

Lucy struggled in his vice grip in fear, she didn't notice her necklace having a small gold aura around the coin. 

"Let me go!" she screamed and kicked the man's foot. He screamed in pain and tugged her arm away from the man, losing her balance and falling on her butt on the dirty ground. She backed away from him and cold fear struck through her at his angry stare. 

"Well, I was going to be nice. But I don't think you deserved it." he said and ran to her. She screamed in fear and closed her eyes awaiting the pain. 

A yell and a thud caught her attention and she opened her eyes only to gasp in shock. The man in on the ground face first and unmoving. The newspaper she had thrown away now at his feet. 

Her breath was shallow in fear as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She stood up slowly, still looking at the unconscious form of the man. The glow of her necklace had faded unbeknownst to her. She backed away slowly, one step at a time. She let out a relieved sigh when the man didn't react to her movements. Relief spread through her making her slightly high. That was... extremely lucky. One of the few instances she had almost believed in lu-

She let out a raspy gasp suddenly and arched her back. Her body suddenly felt numb in shock as warmth spread through her body from her chest. Her face paled and her eyes turned into pinpricks as she looked down on herself. 

A long sharpened object emerged from her chest, right where her heart lies. The tip coated in red but she could see a bit of white underneath the red liquid. She let out a choked cough, blood pouring out of her mouth as she stared at the sharp object with wide disbelieving eyes. She could feel her life draining out of her as blood dripped into the ground and her heart slowing down.

The object retraced as he fell onto the cold hard ground with a thud. In her blurred vision, she could faintly see another person behind her holding the object that killed her. It was long, white and had two rounded things on one end. A sharp bone...she was killed by...a...bone...

Her vision darkened as he breathed out her final breath. 

The figure stared coldly down at the now deceased body of a teenager. They dismissed the bloodied bone in their hand leaving no trace. They raised one hand and pulled out her Soul with a ping. 

An emerald green Soul hovered in front of them, encased with magic so that it couldn't disappear. They paid the hovering Soul little mind, their eyes focused on one thing. The figure then knelt down beside the body and a white bony hand reached out towards the bloodied necklace. They rip the necklace off of the body and looked it over in their palm. 

The coin looks nothing special. Just a simple gold coin with a four leaf clover etched on the metal in silver. Blood stained the golden coin and the white hand that held it, both feeling as cold as the deed. It glistened under the green glow of the Soul above it. 

The figure brought the green Soul down over the coin and encased both with magic. They watched as the coin glow a muddled golden hue and the aura expanded, going to the Soul and encased it in gold. They watched as the green colour from the Soul was sucked out of the Soul and drained into the coin like trickling water. 

Slowly the green Soul was drained leaving a hollow vessel, a husk of what was used to be. The figure crushed the Soul in their hand ruthlessly. They have no need for the Soul. They got what they wanted. 

They stood up with the coin in hand. The middle of the coin where the silver etched clover laid now has been filled in with sparkling green. The colour shifting every so often with magic, like a still pond of water. They grinned as they look over their prize. 

The Luck Charm

Forged by the melted gold from the petals of the Golden Rose mixed with the feather and ashes of a Phoenix, coated in Hope and Compassion, and finally, a Lucky Clover placed in the middle. The coin infused by Mythical Magic and made from materials found in the Enchanted Gardens. 

A normal gold coin would never shine like diamonds. A normal gold coin could would never glow like a firefly. 

A normal gold coin would never bring luck to whoever wears it. 

The figure grinned cruelly down at the girl, showing their sharp canines. 

"Such a shame it had to be taken from you. You never knew how powerful this object is. Never knew the importance of it. Your ancestors knew when they forged it. Your great grandparents knew when they stole it. Your mother knew when she _gave_ it." they said lowly, their voice tinged with amusement. 

They turn around and walk out of the alley, flipping the gold coin in the air all the while. "Such a shame indeed. But as the saying goes," they catch the coin and held it in their fist, a golden hue shining through the bloodied bone. 

"-luck. Runs. Out."


End file.
